


It's all sunshine and roses in the city under

by Arbiter_of_all



Category: Dystopian - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter_of_all/pseuds/Arbiter_of_all





	It's all sunshine and roses in the city under

_♪I look and stare so deep in your eyes♪_

The corners of my mouth tug approvingly as the record player scratches to life under my fingers. I sip from an expensive wine carefully wrapped in a red ribbon, puff from the finest cigar one could acquire this side of the city, the click of the casing as I put the rest away ever satisfying. I dress in the finest clothing

 

_♪Got me lookin' so crazy right now♪_


End file.
